Miss Independent
by Dragonland
Summary: Read the heading for the summary


Title: Miss Independent

Author: Dragonland

Email: PG, but still really fun!

Summary: Sam realizes she cannot live without the one she loves, thanks to pop music!

Classifications: Song Fic

Spoilers: None that I can think of, but you can make some up if you want. She's still a major, so season 7 and below.

Archive: **SJD, Heliopolis**

Disclaimer: This is my first song fic. What can I say? This song describes Sam Carter better than anything I've heard.

These characters don't belong to me and either does the show, which is okay because I couldn't afford it anyway. But I get to play with them for free.

These lyrics 'Miss Independent' belong to Kelly Clarkston and whoever she's affiliated with. I'm just using them for creativity's sake. I won't make any money off this deal.

Miss Independent

By Dragonland

Sam drummed her fingers on her steering wheel. A pop-rock beat vibrated throughout her car.

Miss Independent, Miss Self-sufficient, Miss Keep your distance, Miss Unafraid, Miss

Out of my way, Miss Don't let a man interfere, no

Sam grinned hearing the lyrics. It was everything she was. Everything she worked for her entire life. Having to prove her worth and importance to the world twice over because of her gender. But despite this challenge, she was a strong soldier and an incredible woman.

Miss On her own, Miss Almost grown, Miss Never let a man help her of her throne

"Right on, Girl!" Sam exclaimed. She loved this song more by the minute. She didn't need a man's help to get what she wanted. She earned everything that she was on her own.

So by keeping her heart protected, she'd never ever feel rejected, Little Miss Apprehensive said, ooh, she fell in love

"What? Fell in love?" Sam said, incredibly disappointed at the turn of direction of the song. 'And to think, finally a song about girl power, to be ruined and turned into a sappy love song. What a waste,' she thought ruefully.

What is this feeling taking over? Thinking no one could open my door, Surprise… it's time to feel what's real. What happened to Miss Independent? No longer need to be defensive. Goodbye, old you, when love is true

Adrenaline shot throughout her veins. The thought of true love shook her to core. She turned it up and put her focus on the road ahead of her.

Miss Guarded heart, Miss Play it smart, Miss If you're going to use that line, you better not start, no. But she miscalculated, she didn't want to end up jaded, and this miss decided not to miss out on true love

"True love," she thought to herself. In her sporadic love life, she hadn't really experienced what she thought true love. She was always self-conscious in her relationships, feeling she could devote herself fully to someone she didn't love. She couldn't share all the aspects of her work life, which happened to be a huge part of her life. This was a very important to a good relationship. Working in a top-secret military facility wasn't really helping to lead to serious relationships. There was one man she could share her whole soul to, but it wasn't exactly someone that was available or that Air force Regulations allowed.

So by changing her misconceptions, she went into a new direction and found inside she found a connection, she fell in love

It wasn't that she didn't want to have to have a meaningful relationship. She was well aware of her biological clock ticking. But she couldn't admit to herself that what she really wanted, because it would be highly improbable that he would share the same sentiments that that she did, especially after keeping the whole Zat'arc thing in the room.

When Miss Independent walked away, no time for love that came her way. She looked in the mirror and though today, what happened to Miss No longer afraid?

She wondered why it took so long for realize how empty she was. "And since when do I listen to a pop song for advice?" she laughed to herself. She couldn't allow herself to let her beloved career and military get in the way of what made her truly happy. "Without love, life isn't worth living," she thought to herself.

It took some time for her to see how beautiful love could truly be. No more talk of why can't that be me, I'm so glad that I finally see

The chorus rang loudly through her car as she sat in the parking garage. How it gave such simple advice to such a complex topic. She loved the song because of the simple truths it spoke and also hated how it mocked how 'simple' it was to have true love. When the song ended, she turned off her car. She reached over to open her door to find it already opened and a hand extended to help her out.

"Didn't picture you one to listen to pop music," a familiar voice said.

"Well, Sir, I am always full of surprises," Sam replied. She looked his hand and she got out on her own. He shut the door behind her.

"What was so enticing about that song?" he asked.

"Enticing?"

"Yeah. When I opened your door, you were totally in your own little world. It must have been a good song."

"It was incredible. It was a page out of my book."

"Wow," he whistled. "A guide to Carter. I know men who would kill to get a hold of that song. Care to indulge one what parts it explained?"

"Not particularly, Sir," she said, attempting to evade his persistent gaze.

"Do you at least know the name of the song?"

"I didn't catch it," she lied.

"Really, now? That's too bad. To think that you've found the song that summarized your whole life and you don't even know its name."

"Yeah," she joked. "This is my stop."

She stepped out of the elevator and walked directly to her lab on a mission. She was going to find those lyrics to that song. For about twenty minutes she searched the web. Her back was hunched, her face close to the computer screen. She was in the zone.

"Whatcha lookin' at?"

Sam jumped ten feet in the air. She didn't even hear him walk in.

"Sir!" she exclaimed. She bowed her head in slight embarrassment. "Yes, I am looking for that song. Probably not the best use of my time," she said, closing out of the program.

"Well, I've got to hand it to you, when you put your mind to something, you don't stop until you've finished it. But don't stop looking on account of me. I'm just here to tell you that you're fifteen minutes late for the briefing this morning. I was sent to get you."

The look of sheer embarrassment and fear made him chuckle.

"I am so sorry, Sir. I, my head is in the clouds."

"Don't worry too much about it. I needed an excuse to get out of the briefing. You know Daniel and his infatuation with rocks."

"Glad I'm good for something."

"We really should get going."

He led the way into the briefing room.

"Colonel, Major, please have a seat," General Hammond said roughly.

As they sat down, Daniel cleared his throat and droned on about a tablet they found on PX-23 whatever. Sam stared intently on Daniel, but Jack knew her better than that. He knew that her mind had wandered off as soon as she sat down, plotting a way to find what she wanted. The meeting ended with the General asking Major Carter to stay after. She acknowledged his request and waited for the reprimand she knew she deserved.

"Major, why were you late?"

She immediately blushed.

"Well?"

"Permission to speak freely, Sir?"

"Granted."

"Sir, I… I listened to a song on the radio this morning. I was looking for lyrics and I lost track of time, Sir."

"That is the most outrageous thing I've heard all morning, Major. Just," he seemed flustered, fighting for his General composure. "Next time, be more observant of the time."

"Dismissed."

"Thank you Sir."

Sam rushed to catch the elevator that her three friends were holding.

"You going to continue to look for the song?" Daniel asked.

"Well, I think I'll wait for lunch. I can't afford to be late to anything ever again."

"Well, you can call the radio station. They may know the name of it," Daniel suggested.

"Yeah, I'll go ahead and ask the General if I can use the bright red phone that sits on his desk," she said sarcastically.

"When you find it, I want to see it," the Colonel said playfully.

"Yes, Sir."

The four of them stood in a respectable silence as they got off on their stops. Sam immediately got back to work alongside her assistants. Time slid quickly by. When her watch read noon, she put a hold on what she was doing and went back to search for that song. After a few more attempts on a search engine, she finally found what she was looking for. She smiled a conquering smile. Looking up, she saw Colonel O'Neill standing in front of her desk with a plate of food for her.

"Decided to get you something to eat. Hopefully you like something on this tray," he said.

"Thank you, Sir," she replied.

He sat the tray down, and she reached for the blue jell-o.

"Going for dessert first? First being late for a briefing, now eating dessert first. What will be her next form of sticking it to the man?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Life is short, eat dessert first."

"Find what you're looking for?"

"Oh, yes I did. I'm going to pick up the album this evening, if all goes to plan."

"Well good. Now we can go back to saving the world."

"Thank you for lunch, Sir."

She polished off the sandwich and went back to work. Everything went normally as possible. She was able to pick up the album that evening. She listened to the lyrics and pondered again the advice it gave her. She had a choice. If she went for it, he may not be receptive and she could lose everything she'd worked for. Her heart couldn't handle that. She knew she couldn't let pride get in the way this time. Sighing, she began to formulate a plan.

The next morning she dressed in her favorite cherry skirt, with her white spaghetti tank top and jean jacket. She felt light and carefree. Today was the day. She was going to admit her true feelings. She drove up in the parking structure with her windows down and that song blaring over her speakers. When the song ended, she found herself in the same situation as yesterday. She reached over to roll up her windows only to find her door open and a hand extended.

"Déjà vu."

"Good morning, Sir!" she said in a cheery voice.

"You're in a good mood Carter."

"Couldn't be better," she smiled brightly.

"That song?"

She glanced up at him. It took everything inside of her to not stare. He looked incredibly handsome in his khaki shorts and standard black t-shirt. She was distracted, that's for sure.

"Carter?"

She shook her head slightly to focus back in.

"Sorry, Sir. Lost in thought."

"Well, it's time to go save the world. You look nice today."

Sam gave him one of her mega-watt smiles to cover up the blush that was creeping up her cheeks. "It's a shame that you have to change," he said.

"You look nice today also," she said, blushing again.

"Thank you ma'am," he said, grinning.

Side by side, they walked to the elevator. They stood in silence before they both broke it.

"What are you doing tonight?" they both asked in unison.

They both chuckled and Jack replied, "Well I was going to ask if you wanted to come over for a drink. Unless you have a better offer."

"Not really. I'd love to. How does 1930 sound?"

"Only if you wear that skirt. I haven't seen you smile as often as you have while wearing it."

"Absolutely, Sir."

It seemed that the day would drag on forever. The Colonel spent the day buried in a mountain of paperwork. He took his daily tour of the SGC to harass Daniel and check on the rest of SG1. Carter analyzed data from the previous mission to see if any of it was salvageable. She wouldn't let the invitation distract her from her work. Jack was the exact opposite of Carter. His mind whirled around with questions. "Did I invite her over? She did say yes, right? 1930? Just the two of us, not the boys too? Should I get some wine? Or better, should I make dinner?"

"Sir, it's time to go home," Sam said meeting up with him in the hall.

He immediately awoke from his thoughts. "Was it already 1800?" he thought. He stood up and followed her to the co-ed dressing room.

"Carter, I think that get some dinner. Have any suggestions?"

"Takeout?"

"I was thinking homemade."

"Anything would be fine."

"Thanks, that was highly useful. So if I were to cook up liver and onions, you'd be okay with that?" he said smirking.

Sam giggled. She pulled the skirt over her long trim legs. This skirt had proven to be good luck. She hoped it wouldn't fail her tonight when she most needed it.

"Steaks are always good," she suggested.

"Sounds good to me. I'll save the liver and onions for another time."

"See you tonight, Sir."

They both drove home in a daze. Sam was able to calm her fraying nerves by listening classical music. She didn't want another pop song to ruin her confidence. Jack had to stop by the store. The food in his house consisted of beer and a can of creamed corn that he accidentally bought two years ago. None of those things would help with the dinner. Sam stopped home briefly to apply some light makeup and to style her feathered hair. She glanced at the clock. She had twenty minutes to be at his house ten minutes early. She took the blueberry cheesecake from the fridge and headed out the door. There wasn't time for cold feet right now. She pulled into his driveway 11½ minutes early. She put on her smile and knocked on the door.

"It's open!" he yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm coming in."

When she entered the house, she was bombarded with the scents of dinner.

"What d'ya got there?" he asked.

"One of my favorites, blueberry cheesecake."

"No blue jell-o?"

"I figured it wasn't really fitting with steaks."

"You're in luck. I almost made Mac and Cheese."

She made a face. "Mac and cheese?"

He snickered and took the cheesecake from her.

"Do you need any help?" she asked.

"No, I'm alright. But if you wouldn't mind, grab the wine down in the basement."

Sam walked down the stairs to find a table lit in candlelight with two place

sittings. She shook her head and laughed. She should have known that he would have been ready for her. Jack came down behind her, wearing a checkered green apron.

"I didn't actually want to have dinner down here. I just needed a few minutes to distract you. Let me grab the plates and blow out the candles."

She took the remaining utensils and followed him to the dining room. A vase of multicolored Gerber daises brightened the table. He put the plates down and pulled out the chair for Sam.

"I can't remember the last time I've had a home-cooked meal. This is wonderful," Sam sighed.

"You saying you don't like re-hydrated food?"

"Well… you can't really match the taste of fresh meat to jerky meat."

"I'll give you that. But I'd hate to break it to you… The potatoes are fake."

She burst out laughing, and he couldn't help but join in. She couldn't deny how much she was enjoying the evening with him. They continued the rest of their meal in comfortable silence.

"Care to share what you're thinking about?"

"Sir, I'm not sure how to ask you, But umm…"

"Did you bring the song that I've only heard the last thirty seconds of?"

She exhaled in a smile. It was cryptic how he could read her mind.

"I'll go out to my car and get your copy of the music."

"My copy?"

"Remember, you asked for one? I got you one just in case you need to refer to it."

"Alright, go and get it!"

Sam stood up and went to her car. The bag sat on her seat innocently. She tightened her muscles and relaxed herself. It was now or never. When she came back in, Jack was in the kitchen cleaning up.

"Ready when you are," she said.

"Well, just wait a second. I'm almost done in here."

She sat herself down on the couch and curled up in a ball. She was nervous. In just a matter of minutes this song would be bearing her love for him.

"Alright, I'm ready, you?"

She nodded and handed him a copy of the lyrics. When she pressed play, music swelled throughout the room. She couldn't bear to look at Jack, fearing his expression. As the song ended, Jack stood up and knelt in front of her.

"Sam," he whispered. He took her soft manicured hands in his and rubbed them

gently. "Look at me."

She looked up with fear in her eyes. Holding her breath, she waited for him to continue.

"There is nothing this world can offer me that would take the place of you. You're special. Heaven knows why you'd want a cranky old man like me."

"Not old," she said caressing his cheek. "I've tried to convince myself that it wasn't you. But try as I may, I can't deny it."

"I'll start the paperwork to retire in the morning."

"No!" she yelped. "Please, Jack…" his name something foreign to her lips. "Jack. Maybe we could work something out. I couldn't bear not working with you. I trust you more than anyone I know."

"You are more important to me than anything, Samantha. I'm willing to give this," he gestured a circular motion referring to the Stargate. "If it means I get to be with you."

"What if 'we' don't work? You would lose your job. I could never live with that."

"Now you're getting ahead of yourself. We haven't even tried 'us'. You've been able to deal with me for seven years. Or maybe you've been nice because I'm your commanding officer."

"I fell in love with you, not your rank."

He smiled and pulled himself to sit next to her.

"I have no idea why you're attracted to me, but do you know what attracted me to you, besides your blind-siding beauty?"

She shook her head silently and gazed into his brown eyes.

"Well, it's simple really. You're passionate about everything you do. And who can forget that smile? It's hypnotizing."

She flashed him one of her famous mega-watt smile. A grin swept across his face.

"I love you, Samantha," he said, leaning towards her placing a gentle kiss on her trembling lips. As he pulled back, a soft gasp escaped her lips.

"What is it?" he murmured.

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For not rejecting me."

"Sam, I would be a fool to deny you anything."

She nodded and nestled her head in the crook of his neck. He guided her to the floor and held her securely in his lap. He put his chin on her head and sighed. They went back to their comfortable silence, peacefully contemplating the events of the evening. Jack ran his fingertips absently up and down her arm. Sam was the first to realize the time.

"Sir, I'd better go."

"Are you sure? I'd kind of like you to stay a while. Maybe we could watch a movie and eat some more cheesecake."

"Although I would love that, we have work tomorrow."

"We can call in sick," he joked.

"Yeah, that wouldn't look suspicious," she said sarcastically. "Jack, we have to be responsible about this. We both can't afford a scandal."

"That's another thing I love about you. You're so rational and level-headed," he said standing up and extending a hand to help her up. "I'll walk you to the car."

He helped her put her jacket on and walked out to the driveway. When she reached the car, she turned to him.

"I had a great time tonight," she breathed.

"Sweet dreams, Sam," he said, kissing her on the cheek.

In a daze, she got in her car and drove home. As Jack walked back inside, he thought about His Sam and the empty bed he was going to. If he had any say, they wouldn't be going to bed alone for much longer.


End file.
